Windrime of the Dragonborn
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Valinna Windrime had a long, hard life and nearly lost her life when returning to Skyrim after her father's passing. Thanks to her friends among the Stormcloaks, she was able to survive but was thrown into a new and tumultuous journey. Dragonborn, Master of the Thieves' Guild, Nightengale. But none of that could prepare her for what was next to come.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman woke with a start, drenched in sweat. She looked around and realized that she had only been dreaming. She put a hand to her head and wiped the sweat from her eyes.

A knock came from the front door of her home and she groaned as she got out of bed. She threw on a robe and went to answer the door. "Yes?" she asked the Windhelm soldier.

"Jarl Ulfric asked for your presence, Thane Valinna." The soldier said. "He wishes for you to attend the dinner he is having in the hall."

"Must it be now?" she asked, hoping she could go back to bed.

"Yes, my Thane. He expects you as soon as possible."

"Very well. Tell the jarl I will get ready and be there within the hour." She said, begrudgingly.

The soldier nodded and bowed to her before leaving Hjerim. As the Thane of Windhelm closed the door to her home, the soldier went to report back to the jarl.

Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak looked up when the soldier entered the room.

"My jarl, Thane Valinna will be here within the hour." He reported.

"I need her here sooner than that." Ulfric told the soldier, standing up straight.

"Forgive me, my jarl, but it appeared as if she had just awoken and not from a peaceful slumber. She needs time to get ready." The soldier replied. "She will be here as soon as she is ready."

The jarl nodded and dismissed the soldier. As the soldier bowed and left the room, Ulfric went back to his guests- most of them being his men and the nobles- and as they talked of the war, he wondered if Valinna was starting to have the nightmares again. For months, she had been having nightmares of the day Helgen fell, how she almost lost her life not only to the Imperials but to the dragon that attacked the village. She had been coming home to Skyrim from Cyrodiil, alone after the death of her father and having to bury him on foreign soil when she wasn't allowed to bring his body back to bury him within the family crypt. She had crossed the border from Cyrodiil into Skyrim just as the Imperials ambushed Ulfric and his men, capturing her along with them and a man from Rorikstead who was stealing a horse.

He looked up when the main door to the Palace of Kings opened and saw Valinna Windrime entering, wearing a dark blue dress with a slit going up one leg to her mid-thigh and boots that reached mid-calf. She had on a fur lined cloak as well, pinned with a brooch that he recognized from when they were children; it was the one her mother had left her before she died. Valinna's soft silver hair bounced in natural curls and waves as she came into the room, joining him.

"Good evening, my jarl." She said in greeting.

"Good evening to you as well, Valinna."

"You wished me to join this dinner gathering?" she asked.

Ulfric nodded and asked her to take a seat. "We were discussing the war." He said, taking yet another swig from his tankard full of ale. "What do you think of the war and how we are faring?"

Valinna thanked the servant who placed a plate of food in front of her and looked at the jarl, who was clearly drunk. "Well, sire, I think that we are faring very well. We have liberated much of Skyrim from the Imperials and the war is progressing in our favor. It seems Talos is on our side more than ever before. I do wonder, though, if this war is really worth it."

The room grew silent. Ulfric looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I know that the Imperials are our enemies, and do not get me wrong, sire, I hate them as much as any other Stormcloak does. They killed my father and refused to let me bring him home to be buried with my mother here in Skyrim, then try to execute me for simply crossing the border as they ambushed you and your men. They do not belong here and they shouldn't be trying to force us to forsake our gods and forget everything that makes us true sons and daughters of Skyrim. Having said that, we must also realize that we hurt many people to accomplish the liberation of our beloved country, many of them on neither side who simply want to live in peace. Some people are happy and cheer for us as we pass by, some people hate us for destroying their way of life. While we are helping our country preserve its culture and its heritage and beliefs, are we truly doing right by our people? Are we truly liberating them or are we simply replacing the Imperials with ourselves? They did help us defeat the elves when they came to conquer the Nords. I have seen what they leave behind when they conquer a settlement, having been within Saarthal. They were ruthless, yet it was the Imperials who came to our aid and helped the Nords push the elves back. I guess I can see more than just our side of the war, having been through many of the towns and villages we have already liberated and seen and heard all of the stories."

The jarl, the nobles, and the men all looked at her. Some of them realized that she was right, but others were shocked to hear her explain it to them, much of it sounding as though she was siding with the Imperials.

To break the awkward silence, one of the men mentioned they were out a few items of food. Valinna stood, offering to help the servant bring some more food out and she excused herself to go to the kitchen. After a while, Valinna and the servant brought a few trays from the kitchen, laden with food and the men and nobles cheered. Valinna offered to bring another barrel of ale up from the kitchen cellar and shortly after she left, the jarl excused himself to his bedroom, exclaiming that he had been drinking too much and needed to rest.

Valinna was just turning down the hall as the jarl came into the hall. He followed her towards the kitchen cellar and before she reached the door to go down into the cellar, he grabbed her and pulled her into a room.

"Sire? Are you feeling alright?" Valinna asked.

The jarl ignored her and grabbed her roughly, pulling her in and kissing her. Valinna pushed herself away, wiping her mouth. "Sire, what is the meaning of this?"

"Shut it, you little whore." Ulfric said, a sudden venom to his normal gruff and wise voice. "You think I don't know what you're playing at?"  
Valinna looked at him, shocked. "Ulfric, what has gotten into you? Have you had too much to drink?"

"I said shut it. You go around Skyrim, throwing yourself around at other men and when you come back here, you wear this gown, showing off skin, and expect no one to try anything. I think you need to be punished."

Valinna felt a sinking feeling in her stomach and she looked at the jarl, her dear friend. "Ulfric, what are you doing?"

Ulfric ignored her and spun her around, pinning her to the bed, holding her down by pulling an arm behind her. Valinna yelped, Ulfric pulling her arm back too quickly.

"Ulfric, please, stop this! You're hurting me!" she begged.

"Good, little whores need to be punished." Ulfric said, then pulled her dress up and moved aside her underclothes before he slid his manhood inside of her.

Valinna tried to bite back a scream, but it was no use. She had never given herself to a man before and she felt excruciating pain as she felt Ulfric take her virginity from her. She tried to beg him to stop, but he pinned her down harder and she felt as if her arm would break. Ulfric rammed himself harder and harder into her, and finally after what seemed like an eternity to Valinna, the jarl reached his climax and released his seed within her. Valinna felt tears welling her eyes, not just because she was in pain, but because her dearest friend, someone she had known her whole life, had raped her and taken something she was not ready to give away. Ulfric pulled out and flipped her over, having not had his fill of her yet, but before he could force himself back in, Valinna kicked him in the gut, then punched his square in the jaw. He reeled back in pain and Valinna took her chance and ran back to the hall.

Trying to hide her tears and pain, she quickly grabbed her cloak and threw it on before she rushed towards the door, ignoring the people trying to ask her if she was alright or where she was going. Ralof, who had helped her escape from Helgen and had been there by her side since that day, was also present and went after her.

As Valinna ran home, she faintly heard Ralof calling to her over the raging wind. She reached her house, hurried inside and ran straight to her room. She packed enough of her things to last her the trip to Riften and she put out the fire, locked the windows and doors, and left Hjerim. She headed off towards the outside of Windhelm, to the stables where she had left her horse, Frost. Ralof came around the corner just as she turned towards the stables and he hurried after her. He caught a glimpse of her packs and knew she was going to leave.

When he finally managed to catch up to her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back before she could mount into the saddle. "Valinna, what happened? Where are you going?"

Valinna looked at him, tears still falling. "Away, Ralof. I can't stay here…"

"Valinna, tell me what happened." Ralof said.

Valinna burst into sobs and Ralof pulled her into his arms. "He raped me, Ralof…." She said through muffled sobs.

Ralof looked at her. "Who raped you, Valinna?"

Valinna looked up at him and the look she had in her eyes told him right away.

"He didn't….." Ralof said, feeling a sudden rage growing inside of him.

"I can't stay here with him, Ralof. Thane or not, I will not be in the jarl's company ever again. I trusted him, grew up with him, and this is what I get for everything that I have ever done." She told him, pushing away. "He called me a little whore and nearly broke my arm. Don't you let him take another drink of that swill again; he can't be allowed the chance to do this to someone else."

Ralof nodded. "Where will you go?"

"I have a place to stay, as well as a few jobs I can take for money to get by. I will be fine, but don't tell the jarl anything. Please…"

Ralof nodded and hugged her. "Be careful, Valinna. Safe travels and may Talos guide you."

Valinna mounted into the saddle Frost bore and looked down at her comrade. "May Stendarr have mercy on Ulfric Stormcloak and Talos preserve him for what he has done." She said, then urged Frost forward and disappeared into the snow storm.

Ralof turned back towards the Palace of Kings and stormed back inside. When the others asked if she was alright, he told them she had gotten terrible news about a friend and needed to go be with their family. He told them he didn't know when she would be back, but that she would keep in touch. He made his way to the jarl's quarters and found him staggering to the bed.

"Ulfric." He said, standing in front of the jarl.

Ulfric looked up and grunted as Ralof punched him. That was the second time someone had punched him square in the jaw.

"How could you do that to her?!" Ralof demanded. "Drunk or not, you should not have touched her! She trusted you! She fought for you, stood by you, advised you and gave you second opinions on matters! And this is how you repay her? By the Nine, Ulfric, you grew up with the girl! And now she's gone and may never return because of what you did!"

Ulfric rubbed his jaw and looked up at Ralof. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't be stupid! You know what I am talking about! Have you really drank so much that you cannot remember raping your Thane?"

Ulfric had forgotten for a moment and when he realized what he had done, thankfully having sobered up a bit after he was kicked and punched, he looked up at Ralof. "Where is she? I have to fix this!"

"It's too late, Ulfric. You did something that you can never take back and now you have lost her." Ralof said. "I cannot believe you would even consider that acceptable to do. If it had been someone else and not you, you would have had them imprisoned and punished for their crime, but you are jarl and this will never see the light of day. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Ralof turned to leave the jarl's room.

"Ralof, I'm sorry!" Ulfric said.

Ralof looked at him in disgust. "You should not be apologizing to me for what you have done. And you may never get the chance to tell her yourself now. She won't be coming back." With that, he left the jarl to wallow in his mistake and suffer for his crime by his own punishment.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed and Valinna was finally starting to move passed what happened in Windhelm. She took jobs to pass the time, to take her mind off of things. As she finished cleaning the house, having not been there in weeks, she changed out of her casual clothes and into her Nightingale armor. As she pulled on the boots and finished adjusting the armor, a knock came at the door.

Valinna answered the door and smiled when she saw Brynjolf standing there. "Hello, Brynjolf."

"Hello, lass. I came to check on you. The guild members are starting to get worried. You're working yourself near to death and you've been sick. I've seen it myself, lass. You need to stop, take a break." He said.

Valinna turned away and went back to the kitchen. Brynjolf let himself inside and closed the door.

"Lass, you have to take a break." He begged her.

"Brynjolf, I'm fine." Valinna said. "You and the guild don't need to worry." She opened the door that went out the kitchen to the porch and headed down the stairs into the backyard.

"Lass, you've been gone for weeks, not a letter or a note. We were worried something had happened. As Guild Master, it is one thing to go on business trips, take on jobs in other part of the Rift- even far as Solitude- but at least keep us updated. At least keep me updated." Brynjolf said, standing at the railing on her porch.

Valinna listened to his pleas as she gathered vegetables for the stew she was going to make and felt a sudden lurch in her stomach. She dropped the basket she had carried out with her and ran to the corner, near the water spicket. She dropped to her knees and started to retch, the acidity of her stomach contents burning her throat as she expelled everything within. Brynjolf hurried to her side and knelt beside her, pulling back her hair and rubbing her back.

"You see, lass? You are not fine. Something is going on with you and you have to take it easy." He said when she finished and sat up. He handed her a handkerchief and she wiped her mouth. "Let me take you to the healer and we'll see what they can tell us."

Valinna nodded and Brynjolf helped her stand. He guided her through the side gate and into the streets. Weaving through the throng of people headed to the marketplace, Brynjolf led her to the nearest healer and knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" the healer asked. "Oh, Brynjolf, good to see you, lad. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Aye, the lass is feeling ill and needs to be checked over. Can you help us?" Brynjolf asked.

The healer nodded and led them inside. "What seems to be the trouble? What are her symptoms?" he asked, instructing Brynjolf to help Valinna onto the table.

"She has been retching, eating more than normal but can't keep it down, she's been having mild mood swings, and she's been experiencing bouts of fatigue every now and then." Brynjolf explained as the healer placed a hand on Valinna's head. "I'm worried for her, Jolgard. She's been like this for weeks, but insisted that she was alright."

Jolgard the Silk Beard chuckled and stroked the source of his namesake. "Brynjolf, you do not need to worry. And neither do you, lass." He said.

Valinna looked at him. "What's wrong with me?"

"My dear, nothing is wrong with you. You're pregnant!" the healer said.

Brynjolf watched as Valinna's face went sheet white, all color drained. He knew something was wrong when she said nothing before she stood, thanked Jolgard, and left, heading back to Honeyside.

"Did something happen while she was away?" Jolgard asked. "None of the women who have come to me have ever reacted in this way with such wonderful news."

"I do not know. She left and we received no word from her until a few days ago. She's been gone for weeks. She's been distant and quiet, taking more jobs than I have seen anyone ever be able to handle. The guild thought she was just overworking herself."

Jolgard looked at him sternly. "You need to find out what happened while she was away. Be gentle about it, though, she is very vulnerable right now. She is pregnant and should not be taking so many jobs, else she risk losing the babe. She's nearly through her first trimester. Honestly, it's a mystery how she didn't know until now."

Brynjolf nodded and thanked the healer before he hurried after Valinna. He found her wandering back into her backyard and followed her, closing the gate and locking it before he went after her. He found her picking up the basket and reloading the vegetables into the basket.

"Lass, what's going on? You should be happy. You're going to have a baby!" he said, following her up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I don't want to talk about this right now, Brynjolf." She said, then went about cutting the carrots and potatoes. She chopped them into cubes and slices and kept chopping until she cut her finger.

Brynjolf reached over and took the knife from her hand and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her finger. "Lass, tell me what's going on. I'm worried and not just as your second, but as your friend."

Valinna used a quick spell and healed the cut on her finger and looked up at him. "Don't push this, Brynjolf. Please, just let it go." She said, then turned back to continue working on the stew.

Brynjolf grabbed her arm and pulled her back, but Valinna slid quickly out of his grasp and slid behind him. "Lass?"

"Don't touch me!" She snapped, tears filling her eyes as she suddenly envisioned Ulfric grabbing her and not Brynjolf. "Please, just don't…"

Brynjolf knew he couldn't leave her alone, not like this, so he advanced on her, backing her to the table until she nearly fell over. He caught her and pulled her into his arms, holding onto her tightly. He hugged her tighter when she began to cry, letting her anguish and fear, her guilt and her remorse finally flow from her eyes. She cried and cried, her sobs muffled in his chest. Brynjolf let her cry, knowing she had been holding back something. Whatever happened was enough to make her crack and he knew Valinna to be strong enough to not let something get to her. She was so free spirited, yet she restored the honor and name of the Thieves' Guild, exposed Mercer Frey for who and what he really was, and proved herself more than capable as a member of the guild. After naming her the new Guild Master, the entire guild welcomed her and looked to her for everything. She found them jobs, took jobs herself and refused to simply sit behind a desk and watch, and she was always fair to the guild. She brought more gold into the guild to where the coffers were filled with so much gold and coin that it was spilling out of the chests and the Ragged Flagon was filled with clients she had found. Valinna Windrime had restored everything that made the guild what it was and everyone loved her for it. She never took a job personally, never let failures get to her and she always strived to improve upon each and every guild members' skills and make them worth more to themselves and to the guild. Seeing her like this after everything she had done, after everything she had been through- especially after being made a Nightingale along with himself- was nearly heartbreaking.

After a while, Valinna quieted down, having cried her fill. She pushed back from Brynjolf and looked up at him. "I'm sorry…"

Brynjolf reached up and wiped away the tears, then kissed her forehead. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Valinna looked away for a moment. "I don't know I am ready to…"

"Are we ever ready for anything, lass?" he replied, a soft smile on his face.

Valinna managed a smile at that. "Very well, but if I tell you anything, you have to stay and help me with dinner. I promised Rune a taste of my stew and I figured the others would be hungry."

Brynjolf loved her cooking, Valinna often bringing treats and meals for the guild or helping Vekel in the Ragged Flagon. He never had as much room as she did to cook, so Valinna often cooked for the guild and brought it to Velken to disperse amongst the members. "Sounds like a deal."

Valinna gave him instructions and while they worked, she told him of what Ulfric Stormcloak had done, what he had said, and how she didn't know what to do next now that she knew she was pregnant.

Brynjolf listened to her instructions and listened to what she said as he cut the meat and added it to the bubbling broth. He could not believe his ears when Valinna told him that Ulfric had raped her.

"I don't know what to do now, Brynjolf. I am carrying his child and I don't know if I should tell him, or keep the child a secret from him." She said, sighing sadly. "I wasn't ready to give myself to anyone yet. I was saving myself for someone I loved and wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And now he has taken that away from me."

"Will you keep the babe?" Brynjolf asked, looking up at her. "Or will you give it to another, someone who will care for the baby as if it were their own?"

Valinna looked at him. "I don't know, Brynjolf! I'm not ready to be a mother!"

Brynjolf sighed and came over to her. "Whether you are ready or not, you are going to be a mother. Never before have I seen anyone care as much about the guild as you do. You would be a good mother."

Valinna felt tears brimming her eyes again. "But what if I can't raise them right? I'm Dragonborn, a Stormcloak, and the Guild Master of the Thieves' Guild. How can I raise a child in a land strife with chaos and war? What life can a thief give to a child?"

Brynjolf cupped her cheek in his hand and wiped the tears away. "Lass, you are a very strong person and I have seen you overcome more trivial things than this. You can be a mother and you can raise this child to be a good person, even in this world. Keep the child, raise it with the guild. We're a family and we can help you look after the child, help you teach them right from wrong. We can take care of the child, as we always have taken care of you. You won't be alone in this, Valinna. I promise."

Valinna put a hand to his and smiled. "What would I ever do without you, Brynjolf?"

"Well, for one thing, you wouldn't be stuck looking after us mongrels." He replied, chuckling.

Valinna laughed and smiled. "Well, someone has to do the job, now don't they? Besides, you're right, the guild is family."

"Exactly, so let us help you get through this." Brynjolf said. "Whether you tell Ulfric Stormcloak about the babe is your choice, but I'm not letting you off the hook on the rest when it comes to the guild. Vex has been talking about kids lately, so this would be a perfect chance for her to see what she will be getting herself into."

Valinna laughed again and looked at him. "Thank you, Brynjolf. I mean it."

Brynjolf hugged her and smiled. "Of course, lass."

Valinna wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't think I could ever have done this on my own."

Brynjolf looked at her and smiled. "I'll always be here for you, lass, until Arkay take me to Sovngarde."

Valinna felt so safe around him, so taken care, protected. He really did mean everything to her, but she didn't know how to tell him.

Brynjolf had been thinking the same thing as Valinna, for months, but never knew how to tell her. It infuriated him that someone would dare touch her, let alone rape her, and it infuriated him even more to know it was Ulfric Stormcloak, the man who Valinna had grown up with, fought beside, trusted more than anyone. But Brynjolf was willing to look passed that to help Valinna raise the child she was carrying. He loved her and would love this child as if it were his own, whether he told her how he felt or not.

As the two contemplated their feelings for the other, the tea kettle whistled and Valinna broke from the allure of Brynjolf's eyes to check on dinner and make the tea. Brynjolf came over to help her, broken from the spell as well, and took the pot from the fireplace and placed it on the counter. Valinna grabbed the lid for the pot and stuck a ladle, a couple tea bags, and some bread she had made fresh earlier that day into a basket. Grabbing the tea kettle, she looked over at Brynjolf as he lifted the pot and headed for the door.

"Ready?" she asked.

He nodded and she held the door open for him as they went to the porch, down the stairs and through the back gate. Valinna locked the doors as they closed them, locked the gate, and walked with Brynjolf towards the secret entrance to the cistern in the cemetery. They walked silently until they reached the tomb concealing the entrance and Valinna pushed on the Shadowmark to open the way into the hall.

When the entrance opened, the Guild Master and her second went down the stairs and stopped before the ladder leading into the cistern. Valinna pulled the chain on the wall and closed the entrance, then summoned her candlelight spell to illuminate the area. She pulled back the wooden door covering the ladder down and told Brynjolf to climb down first and she would hand him the pot.

Brynjolf reached the bottom of the ladder and reached up as Valinna lowered the pot down to him. "Alright, lass, now you come down."

Valinna hooked the basket around her elbow and climbed down, trying not to step on the hem of the cloak that came with the Nightingale armor. She had put the brooch her mother gave her on the cloak to keep it in place and smiled when she caught a glimpse of it as she climbed down the ladder. She reached the bottom and went down the hall and into the cistern where she saw Brynjolf making his way across the bridge and out into the Ragged Flagon. She hurried to catch up to him and opened the door that led into the tavern.

"Valinna, you're back!" Rune said, greeting her. "And you brought food?"

"Hello, Rune. Aye, I brought you that stew you've been bugging me about and some tea." She replied, smiling.

Rune was such a sweet young man. He hugged her and ran over to Vekel and waited impatiently for him to be given a bowl of the stew. He turned and saw Valinna pull out a loaf of bread and the ladle she brought, as well as the tea bags. She liked to make her own tea, growing the herbs in her garden and drying them. Valinna handed the ladle to Vekel and grabbed a knife to cut the bread. She had made enough bread to feed the thirteen members of the guild, plus herself, Dirge, and Vekel. She laid out the sliced bread on a plate Vekel handed her and she stood back as the guild crowded to get a bowl of her stew.

Valinna smiled, knowing that she was truly with family here in the tavern with her guild and knew they loved her cooking. She talked with some of the guild members, but when she got a moment to herself, she felt sick again and slipped away silently to find somewhere that she could be alone. She hurried through the passageway and back to the now empty cistern and leaned over the edge of one of the bridges. She retched into the already murky waters running through the cistern and coughed as the acid burned her throat again. She put a hand to her belly as she stood up straight and wiped her mouth.

"What's going on, boss?" Vex said as she came out into the cistern. "I saw you slink off in a hurry and wanted to make sure that you were OK."

Valinna looked up at nodded. She and Vex had become really close, especially after what happened with Mercer Frey. Since Valinna had taken over the guild and rebuilt it, restoring its honor, glory, and reputation, Vex had grown closer to her and respected her. Valinna would think she could go as far as calling Vex her best friend. While she had traveled with Lydia many times and been through much more with her, Valinna never felt close to Lydia. She was always sarcastic and condescending and got along better with Calder than she did with Valinna. They were even talking of getting married. Valinna was happy for them, having known them a long time, but she found a real connection with people in the guild, more so than anywhere else she had been.

"Is it the babe?" Vex asked.

Valinna nodded. "How did you-"

Vex sat with her. "I could tell by the way you held yourself. I've been watching some of the women that pass through Riften, pregnant or about to give birth. It is interesting and makes me wonder what I am missing out on as a woman. But then I remember how little I get along with men and I laugh at myself for being foolish. It's good news, though, that you are to be a mother."

Valinna nodded and looked up at her. "I know, but it's still a shock at the moment."

"You never noticed before?" Vex asked. "I guess it would make sense, none of us did. This is great! We'll have a little one running through the place. We'll have to hide the weapons and such, just to be safe."

Valinna shrugged. "Perhaps, but I'm just not quite ready to tell the others yet."

"What about the father? Does he know?" Vex asked, not knowing the story.

Valinna looked up at her, forgetting she didn't know, then turned away. "I will not be telling him. He doesn't deserve to know."

"Did something happen, Valinna? With the father?" Vex asked, pulling Valinna over to her desk and sat her down. She pulled up a chair and sat next to her, holding her hands in her own. "You can tell me, boss. What happened?"

"He raped me, Vex. After everything I have done for him, after everything I have fought for in his name and done to protect him." Valinna said, looking at her friend. "He doesn't deserve to know that he will be the father of a child when he stole my virginity away from me. I was waiting to give it to someone special, someone that I love, and now I can never do that. I am spoiled, impure. What man would ever want me now?"

Vex sighed and looked at her. "I know one man who has his eye on you, more than the others. The way he looks at you is so sweet and tender." She said. "I won't spoil the surprise and tell you who it is. Now, do you want me to make this man pay? Tell me who he is and he will regret ever touching you, regret even looking at you."

Valinna giggled at that and smiled. "No, Vex, leave him be. He will pay for his crimes by his own doing. If I know him, he's suffering enough as it is."

Vex put a hand to her cheek. "Valinna, I will keep the father a secret, as well as what he did to you. We are all a family here and we'll help you take care of yourself and we'll help you take care of the baby. We'll help you raise the baby to be able to survive in a world like this. It may not be the best life to grow up as a thief, but at least the baby will have you and will have all of us as family to love and protect it."

Valinna nodded. "You're right."

Vex nodded. "Now, do you want to come back with me and eat with the others?"

Valinna shook her head. "I think I need to be alone for a bit. I'm going to go ahead and go back home, take it easy. I might come by again later, but if I don't I'll be home if you need me. Tell Brynjolf thank you for me?"

Vex nodded and helped her over to the ladder. "Promise not to do anything I wouldn't do?" she said as Valinna started to close the door at the top of the ladder.

"I promise, Vex." Valinna said with a smile, then closed the door and pulled the chain, exiting the secret entrance to the cistern. She made sure that no one was around and waited for the entrance to close before she set off home.


	3. Chapter 3

As she walked around the back pathway, she heard a man asking around for someone, a woman. She got closer and closer to the sound of the man's voice and she panicked when she realized who the voice belonged to. She pulled up her hood and the mask she wore with the hood, which was also part of her armor, and walked out onto the street. She passed by the man and tried to ignore him, but she stopped when he asked her to.

"Excuse me miss, but do you know where I can find Valinna Windrime? I need to speak with her." He asked.

"I'm sorry, good sir, but I do not know of whom you speak. I have lived in Riften long enough to know everyone here and I have never met this Valinna Windrime before, not even in passing. Perhaps you should try the next town?" she said, glad that he couldn't see her face.

"Thank you, miss, for your help. I have been searching for her for weeks. I did something horrible that I cannot take back, but I have to find her to tell her how sorry I am." The man said. "If she does pass through here and you see her, will you tell her that Ulfric Stormcloak is looking for her?"

Valinna felt her chest tighten as she nodded. "Of course, sir. I will pass along the message if I meet her. This girl must be very special to have the Jarl of Windhelm looking for her."

"Aye, she is, but I did something horrible to her and I will never forgive myself for it. I just have to tell her that I'm sorry, though I don't expect that she will listen." Ulfric said. "Forgive me, stranger. I did not mean to interrupt you in your duties, whatever they may be. Thank you for at least stopping to speak with me. Even with the Thieves' Guild running this town, not all who are here have been as kind as you."

Valinna bowed her head in respect. "The Thieves' Guild is different than the Dark Brotherhood, yet they do what they can to help people with their skills. They help keep this town running and funded. Their new Guild Master has done very well turning things around for the whole town and many of them are grateful. You can always find kindness in the world, even in a place like this, you just need to know where to look."

"You sound like Valinna. That's sounds like something she used to say when we were kids. But, forgive me, I will not take up anymore of your time."

"Good day to you, then, good sir." Valinna said, turning away.

As the strange woman, garbed in black, started to turn away, Ulfric looked down and saw the brooch she wore and his eyes widened. 'Valinna?' he wondered as the woman left, going down the stairs to the lower docks. He followed her, trying not to get too close. 'Where is she going?'

Valinna sensed that Ulfric was following her, but she knew the Ratway as well as some of the senior guild members did, though some would argue that she knew them better. She went through the twists and turns, trying to lose Ulfric in the passageways. As she went around a bend, she saw Niruin and Thyrnn come out into the Ratway.

"Boss, what're you doing out here? I thought you were still with the others." Thyrnn said.

"There is a man who followed me down here. He's relentless and I can't shake him." Valinna said, pulling them aside. "As well as I know these halls, I can't give him the slip."

"We'll take care of it." Niruin said.

"Don't hurt him too badly. He's… an old friend. If you can, I need you to capture him and bring him to the cistern. Put a hood over his head or something, just make sure that he doesn't know how to find us again. I want to know how he found me and what his plan is."

The two nodded and set off to sneak up behind Ulfric as Valinna slid into a passage that led to the Ragged Flagon.

"Valinna, there you are!" Rune called to her as she joined the others. "I was looking for you! The stew is good! There's plenty left, if you haven't eaten yet."

Valinna placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, Rune. I'm glad you like it. I think I'll take some into the cistern and look over some jobs while I eat."

Rune nodded and walked with her over to Vekel. "So where did you go? Vex said you were going to go home, but you might be back later. Why's your mask up? Is something going on?"

Valinna thanked Vekel as he handed her a bowl with a good portion of bread. "It's being taken care of, Rune, I promise." Then, she looked around at the others and said, "Thyrnn and Niruin will be back shortly, with a guest. I expect you all to be on your best behavior. I need to speak with our guest and clear a few things up, so please if you all would not mind, leave me and our guest to our business alone in the cistern."

Rune and the others nodded as Valinna left the Ragged Flagon to go into the cistern. She went across the bridge and to her desk. She set the bowl of stew and the bread on the desk and looked up as Brynjolf came in.

"Lass, what's going on?" he asked, stopping in front of her desk.

"I've got it under control, Brynjolf." Valinna said, looking at him.

"Do you need me to be here with you?" Brynjolf asked.

"If you feel that you must, then you may stay. I promise I have this under control, though."

"If you're certain, lass." Brynjolf said.

"Aye, I am."

"Who's this guest, then you spoke of?"

Just as he asked, Thyrnn and Niruin came into the cistern with the guest and the others were close behind them.

"Brynjolf, help our guest into a seat." Valinna asked.

Brynjolf did as he was asked as Thyrnn and Niruin brought the guest up to the desk. He secured the guest in the chair, his hands tied behind his back. As he stepped back, he pulled the hood off the guest's head and saw who it was.

"Lass, what is he doing here?" Brynjolf asked.

"Boss, is this who I think it is?" Vex asked, coming into the cistern to check on things. "Is he the one you told me about earlier?"

"This is Ulfric Stormcloak, jarl of Windhelm. He has come to Riften, seeking an old friend." Valinna said, nodding.

Ulfric looked up at her. "You're the woman from the market."

Thyrnn punched him. "You will address the Guild Master with respect, stranger."

Ulfric grunted and spat out a bit of blood as he glanced up at the one referred to as Guild Master. "I have heard of your deeds, Guild Master, though you spoke highly of them yourself."

Thyrnn punched him again and Valinna crossed her arms.

"Why did you follow me?" she demanded.

"Where did you get that brooch?" he asked in return.

Valinna sighed. "It was given to me by my mother, a long time ago before she died."

Ulfric watched as she pulled down the mask and lowered her hood. "Valinna!"

Valinna sat on her desk and crossed her legs at the ankles. She picked up her bowl and spooned some of the stew into her mouth. "Who told you where I was, Ulfric?"

"After you left, Ralof came to me. He told me you had gone and would never come back. I had to find you, to tell you how unforgivable what I had done to you was, to beg for your forgiveness, so I hired a few interesting characters and they told me you had come to Riften. That's all I needed to hear, so I came here to find you."

"Why couldn't you have stayed home, in Windhelm? Why couldn't you have just stayed seated in that throne of yours, like you always do?" Valinna asked.

"I had to find you! What I did was wrong, and I can never forgive myself. I drank too much and what you said that night infuriated me…" Ulfric started.

"And that justifies what you did?" Valinna demanded, setting her bowl aside.

"Lass, are you sure you want to do this now?" Brynjolf asked.

Valinna nodded. "He is here now and there will never be another time. I may not be ready to confront him, but as you have said before, are we really ever ready for anything?"

Brynjolf smiled a bit at that and stood back.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm. Leader of the Rebellion. Once my closest friend, my dearest companion, someone I have known since childhood. Now, the father of my child."

Ulfric gaped at her. "Valinna, what are you saying?"

Valinna glared at him. "Did you not think your actions would not have consequences?"  
"You're pregnant?" he asked. "Why did you not tell me?"

Valinna felt a pain in her chest and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before she opened them and answered him. "I only found out this morning, and I wasn't going to tell you because I am ashamed of you, ashamed to have known you. You may be a great man in the eyes of many, revered for your cause, but they do not see you as I do now." She leaned down and looked him in the eyes. "You took something special from me, something that I was not ready to give to anyone yet. You called me a little whore when I have been with no man before. You took the purity and sanctity of my virginity and tore it from me that night. Do not try to justify it with drinking too much. You destroyed whatever chance that I had at giving myself freely to a man of my choosing and now you are to be the father of my child."

"Valinna, I'm sorry." Ulfric said as she started to walk back to her desk.

"I do not need your apologies, Ulfric Stormcloak, nor do I want them. You raped me and you will never see your child, ever, not while I still draw breath." She said to him, venom in her words. "How could you have betrayed me like that? After everything that we have been through? I grew up with you, we played together in Windhelm, causing mischief everywhere we went, and when I came back from Cyrodiil after my father died, I found you again when the Imperials caught us and tried to execute us. I could have gone with the others, but I followed Ralof and met with you. I stood by you all the way, through every battle. I helped you liberate much of Skyrim. You named me Bonebreaker. By the Nine, Ulfric, you named me your Thane! And this is how you repay me for everything I have done for you?"

Ulfric remained silent as Valinna turned away and looked at the woman with blonde hair who had joined them earlier.

"Vex, take Thyrnn and Niruin with you and get that man out of here. Take him to the nearest Stormcloak camp and leave him there. Keep him bound and hooded the whole way. I don't want him knowing how to get back to the tavern or the cistern." Valinna said.

Vex nodded and waited while Thyrnn and Niruin stood Ulfric up.

"Valinna, wait! Please, forgive me!" he begged.

Valinna looked at him, tears spilling down her cheeks and glistening in the torch light. "I will never forgive you for what you have done, my old friend. If I ever see you near Riften or if you come anywhere near my guild or my child, I will not hesitate to kill you myself. May Talos guide and protect you through this war and may Stendarr have mercy on your soul for your crimes."

And with that, Vex knocked Ulfric unconscious and pulled the hood over his head. She motioned for Thyrnn and Niruin to go on ahead. "Boss, are you going to be alright?"

Valinna nodded. "Aye, just get him out of here."

Vex nodded. "What if he tries to follow?"

"Don't let him set foot in Riften again."

Vex nodded she quickly disappeared with the others, leaving Valinna alone in the cistern.

Valinna was grateful for the silence, though she wished what had just transpired had never occurred.

"Lass, are you alright? This came far too soon." Brynjolf asked, coming up behind her.

Valinna wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. "Aye, but only time will tell for sure. I just can't believe he was stupid enough to come here."

"You did well, considering, lass. You could have hurt him very badly, but you held back and struck with your words instead." Brynjolf said, wrapping his arms around her.

Valinna placed a hand on his forearm and sighed. "Thank you, Brynjolf. You were there for me again, as you always are."

Brynjolf smiled and hugged her. He could smell the sweet peachy fragrance coming off of her. It always comforted him and helped him keep his head on straight. "I promised I would be, until Arkay take me to Sovngarde, and I meant it."

Valinna turned to face him and put a hand on his chest. "Truly, what would I do without you?"

Brynjolf smiled and reached up to tuck a loose strand of her silver hair behind her ear. "I don't ever want to be given the chance to find out." He said, then kissed her forehead.

Valinna closed her eyes and breathed in the musky oak scent coming off of Brynjolf. She nestled in closer to him.

"Lass, there's something that has been on my mind for a long time, but perhaps now isn't the best time for me to address it with you."

Valinna looked up and just as Brynjolf was going to tell her what was bothering him, Rune came in.

"Is everything alright now, Valinna?" he asked.

Valinna pushed herself out of Brynjolf's arms and nodded. "Aye, Rune, everything is fine now. How is everyone doing out there?"

"We're just a little worried, that's all. Everyone loves the stew and your bread is fantastic!"

Valinna laughed at that. "Alright, well then let's get back to it then." She replied then began to follow Rune out into the Ragged Flagon. She stopped and looked at Brynjolf. "Do you wish to continue this conversation at a later date?"

Brynjolf nodded. "Aye, that would be for the best."

"Let me know when you feel ready, then." Valinna replied and followed Rune into the cistern.

Brynjolf sighed, wanting so badly to tell her that he loved her, but after Ulfric showed up in Riften and a baby on the way, he thought it best not to say anything. Not yet. He sighed one last time and followed after Valinna and Rune, rejoining the others. The time would come for him to tell her and to find out if she felt the same way about him, but until that day came, he would wait patiently.


End file.
